Fight to Survive
by moonlight2356
Summary: A war is coming and only two things can save mankind an a clan called Guardians. Those two things would be a cowardly dog and a rude computer. With the help of some new and old friends, can they save everyone? And will something else rise on this journey?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Courage the Cowardly Dog! If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... Also I do not own the song "Hands of the Wicked"! I do not want any money or anything like that off of this!**_

_**The Song Sung**_

"STAY HERE YA DAMN DOG!" Eustace roared, throwing the poor pink dog into attic so hard said dog slammed into the glass window. Sliding down the window, leaving a big streak mark, Courage heard the door slam shut and lock. Unsticking to the window, Courage fell to the floor the rest of the way.

Getting up shakingly, the dog whimpered slightly, not knowing what he did to get sent up to the attic. "What is it now twit?" A snarky British voice asked lazily. Glaring up at his computer, Courage just huffed and shuffled towards the uncomfortable mattress. "What no smart remark? I swear-"

"Good night." Courage interrupted rolling on his left side to face away from the rude Computer.

"At least turn me off!" Groaning Courage sat back up, realizing he wasn't going to get any sleep he might as well annoy the hell out the Computer. Climbing on top of the chair and the bucket, the dog opened up the internet. Thinking, Courage let out a small 'Hm-mm' before letting his fingers type on the keyboard hard, just to piss of the inanimate object. "Hey easy!"

Typing the word 'Sirens' on the Google search bar, Courage waited for everything to load up. Clicking on the first one, after reading it, he was awarded with an online porn site. "Eek!" Courage hit the back button relentlessly as he also tried shielding his eyes from the site. Finally back to the the search page, he let his hand fall back to the keyboard as the computer started cracking up, if that was possible.

"Really now dog! I didn't know you were into that," It mused, causing Courage to flush bright red. 'At least I could get some if I wanted to. Unlike you.' Courage typed, waiting for a response instead of clicking another site.

"As if I'd want to mate! I'm glad the way I am, you stupid twit. Now tell me what you want to know so I can go to sleep," The Computer demanded sounding irked.

Rolling his eyes at its behavior, Courage just typed, 'I'll just tell you later, grumpy.' Flipping the switched to 'off', Courage hopped off the chair an bucket and made his way to the bed. Closing his eyes, the Computer and Courage fell into a dreamless sleep, neither one know what was going on a few feet out side.

Misery looked up at the old barn house, knowing exactly who was in there. The only two she needed right now, before anything happened, was the dog Courage and the Computer. "Please work." Her red dress melted to a green and black torn gown as her long blond hair grew even longer, some growing and covering her eyes. Taking a deep breath she began to glide across the ground and around the farm as she sang.

Winter loves the

fate of the meek

Her velvet touch

prays on the weak

Cold winds screaming

Evil's dealing

Darkness twists in the hands of the wicked

Rapid blood flow

Secrets unfold

Winter shadow from the hands of the wicked

There's a voice that changes good in our lives

We either give in or fight to survive

Feeding off the innocent ones

When lost what follows is destruction

Cold wind screaming

Evil's dealing

Darkness twists in the hands of the wicked

Rapid blood flow

Secrets Unfold

Winter shadow from the hands of the wicked

A blackened heart has no soul

No reason to love no reason to hope

It's better paralyzed as the mic

It's cause we'll forever hold mankind

Cold wind screaming

Evil's dealing

Darkness twists in the hands of the wicked

Rapid blood flow

Secrets Unfold

Winter shadow from the hands of the wicked

Winter loves fate of the meek

Her velvet touch prays on the weak

Cold wind screaming

Evil's dealing

Darkness twists in the hands of the wicked

Rapid blood flow

Secrets Unfold

Winter shadow from the hands of the wicked

Seeing the bright glow from the attic, Misery stopped singing let herself go back to her 'normal' form. Breathing deeply, she whispered, "Please help you two. Go to The Soul, you will find her there." Closing her eyes, Misery let her soul be dragged back to her body as the first rays of sunlight began to rise. "Good luck."

_Okay first time for me to EVER to a Courage the Cowardly Dog fanfiction! Please give it a shot because it will get better! Please review too an any advice or criticism it welcomed!_

_***Moonlight***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I'M BACK!**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ If I owned Courage the Cowardly Dog, do you honestly think I'd be writing fanfiction?___

_**Guests and Surprises**_

Shirley grasped the locket that was currently burning in the pocket of her dress. Ignoring the burning, she pulled the said locket out, staring at the odd thing as it twirled in the light of the camp fire. "What is it?" the Chihuahua questioned, the burning increasing. Her ears twitching as she picked up a sound, she got up from her spot near the fire and made her way towards the dark that surrounded her.

Seeing someone on what appeared to be a motorcycle, was driving towards her faster than a normal person would. Rolling her eyes, knowing who it was; Shirley walked back to the fire, getting cozy. Said stranger stopped a few feet away and, after killing the engine and taking their helmet off, stalked towards the green Chihuahua. "Hello Morena," Shirley smiled, looking up at the strange woman. Morena cocked an eyebrow up as she took a seat across from the Chihuahua, blowing out some smoke.

"Hey Shir," Morena responded politely, sitting Indian style. Morena was tall, lean, and more lithe than a bag of rattlesnakes. She wore a leather jack, baggy black pants, combat boots, and had an eye patch over her right eye. A matching locket hung from around her neck.

"Was it you?" Shirley asked eyeballing the locket as Morena yanked it off.

"Not me this time chica," Morena replied almost sadly. Flicking some ashes into the fire, she looked at the Chihuahua who was currently deep in thought. Silence over took the night and made Morena's skin itched with irritation, not liking the quiet. "So~o ya been to see Katz lately?" Morena asked, getting a reaction from the Chihuahua, whose face was turning a light pink. "Oh so you have!" Chuckling lightly, Morena looked at Shirley who was trying to regain her composure.

"We are not here to talk about that!" Shirley snapped at the laughing woman as she shape-shifted into her human form. She had short light green hair, which thankfully hid her ears, yellow eyes with a hint of green mixed in them. She was a little shorter than her guest; Morena standing at 6" 3' and herself standing at 5" 9'. Thankfully her gypsy clothes changed to help shape her human form.

"Now then what did cause this?" Shirley demanded, getting back onto topic.

"Again I don't know, but a few Guardians are saying it's a warning. That apparently were gonna go to war," Morena replied, flicking the used cigarette into the fire and pulled out a new one. Tensing up when she was about to lit the smoke the woman looked at Shirley and sighed.

They both looked over to the horizon, seeing sunlight begin to loom towards them. "We'll talk later, but I think... Shir go to that pink dog friend of yours and see if he can help you," Morena stated as she got up. Smiling slightly, she vanished in the shadows, her motorcycle disappeared as well.

_**Back with Courage**_

Courage could faintly hear someone calling his name and barely felt something poke him. Groaning in his half asleep state as he was rudely being awakened, Courage decided to finally find out what was going on. Rolling over to the noise, he opened his eyes...

...Oh how he wished he hadn't...

Courage was faced to face with a handsome looking man. He had light blue/gray hair, memorizing teal eyes with no pupil, which were currently glaring holes at Courage, his features were chiseled to perfection. The stranger wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans. "Get up you twit!" The stranger demanded, his voice having a British accent.

Screaming, Courage raised his hand and slapped said stranger. _Wait a minute, hand?_ Looking at where his paw was supposed to be, instead a hand was there in its place. Screaming again, Courage looked from his hand back to the stranger. Eyes finally staying on the stranger, Courage croaked out, "W-Who are you?"

Rolling his eyes, said stranger huffed out, "Twit…"

Eyes going wide Courage gaped at the man, who was currently looking away. "Computer?" The Computer looked back at Courage and huffed. "What did you do?" cried Courage jumping up and running to the door, flinging it open only to be stop by The Computer who wrapped his arms around Courage's slender waist.

"Keep your voice down," The Computer hissed, pulling the smaller struggling form back from the door. Letting go of Courage, The Computer quickly, yet quietly, shut and locked the door. Turning around, he realized that he towered over the shaking form. "The farmer and old lady are still here."

Pinkish-violet eyes gazed into teal as the former dog whined, not liking their situation. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, the computer tried to figure out how this happened himself. Deep in his thoughts, the taller male didn't hear the stair creaking with weight as someone strode up the stairs. At least he didn't until the attic dog swung open and slammed against the wall.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Eustace shouted, his mallet in one hand and their phone in the other, readying himself to call the cops if needed. A snarl plastered on his fatal looking face, not hearing Murielle waddle up the stairs herself to see what all the commotion was about.

"Eustace, if you're hurting Courage I'll-," the old woman stopped midsentence when she finally saw what was going on. Seeing the two 'strangers', she shrieked and ran back down stairs.

Grinning murderously at the two, Eustace stalked like a tiger ready for the kill into the room. Snapping the wooden door close behind him, the old farmer trailed after the retreating forms.

The Computer glanced at the small quivering form of Courage and snuck a peak at the window behind them. Weighing their options, the computer gathered the now human up in his strong arms and took off towards the window. Hearing pounding footsteps following behind his, the ex-computer threw all his weight against the glass panel and - ignoring the wail of fear from Courage – sent them both out the window.

_In Madeas' famous words, HOWALURR! I finished this chapter after HOW long? But I have good news for those few who might still be reading my other fanfiction and the news is I am almost done with the chapter! R&R please!_

_***Moonlight***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. **__**Wow, my longest chapter EVER! **_

_**Disclaimer: **__In no way do I own Courage the Cowardly Dog or "Goodnight Demon Slayer". _

_**Paradise Lost**_

_**Outside Nowhere**_

Cheyenne rocked her niece, trying to get the crying child to close their little eyes. Thinking of a lullaby to try and sooth the young one, she gnawed on her lower lip, knowing that the song had powers within the words. The child's wails grew in volume, possibly about to wake everyone in the club. Making up her mind, Cheyenne opened her mouth and began to recite the song she grew up on so softly to calm the crying baby:

"There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed  
>Oh for crying out loud it's a futon on the floor<br>He must be flat as a board

There's a creature that lurks behind the door  
>Though I've checked there 15 times<br>When I leave then he arrives  
>Every night<p>

Tell the monster that lives 'neath your bed  
>To go somewhere else instead<br>Or you'll kick him in the head

Tell the creature that lurks behind the door  
>If he knows what's good he won't come here no more<br>Cause you'll kick in his butt at the count of four

Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
>Now it's time to close your tired eyes<br>There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
>If they see you coming, hell they better hide<p>

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
>Goodnight my little slayer goodnight<p>

Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad  
>And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had<br>If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe  
>Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad<p>

Tell the harpies that land on your bed post  
>That at the count of five you'll roast them alive<br>Tell the devil it's time you gave him his due  
>He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes<br>Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you

Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
>Now it's time to close your tired eyes<br>There's devils to slay and dragons to ride  
>If they see you coming, hell they better hide<p>

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
>Goodnight my little slayer goodnight"<p>

Seeing Isabella's eyes begin to droop, Cheyenne exhaled a breathe of relief yet worried for last time she had sung this song on the mortal world Heaven, Hell, and everything ranging from Aliens – believe it or not – to Zombies tried to take over the world. Causing the Guardians to pick their mess and try and restore order. Taking a deep breath, Cheyenne continued the song feeling a _presence_ as old as the Reapers begin to waken:

"I won't tell you, there's nothing 'neath your bed  
>I won't sell you, that it's all in your head<br>This world of ours is not as it seems  
>The monsters are real but they're not in your dreams<br>Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat,  
>you'll need it for some of the people you meet<p>

Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
>Now it's time to close your tired eyes<br>There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
>If they see you coming, hell they better hide<p>

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
>Goodnight my little slayer goodnight<p>

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
>Goodnight"<p>

Soft, rhythmic breathing filled the quiet air as something shifted in the paranormal world. Placing the bundle back in her crib, Cheyenne thought about what to do when an idea struck her. "Shirley…". Even though she wasn't going to help if not needed, she still felt as though she should give the hybrid a little heads up at the chaos that was about to ensure doom.

_**With Courage**_

Clutching onto the strong chest, Courage squeezed his eyes shut as glass rained down around them. Even though their jump wasn't that high, it felt like time had slowed so it would feel like forever. His lungs burned from his ear-piercing shriek which shattered the peaceful mid-morning aura. Feeling arms tighten around him, Courage prepared for the impact which wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Peeking open his eyes, Courage gasped at the computer; who flat on his back with glass shards cutting through his white cotton shirt and drawing blood.

Opening his own eyes, Computer practically tossed Courage off him like a rag doll and winced as he began to rise. Grinding his teeth together as to not utter a sound, Computer made it to his feet the same time as Courage did. In addition as same time the door banged open with a crazed Eustace grasping his mallet with skeletal fingers.

Eyes growing wide with terror, Courage began to back away not even bothering to try and prove he was their dog. Preparing for the old farmer to charge at them, instead something else happened. Hearing the mallet clatter to the wooden porch, they saw Eustace collapse to his hands and knees, an agonized howl ripping through his throat. Watching with amazement and horror, Courage's knees nearly buckled from the sight he was witnessing.

Eustace's skin turned from his normal pale skin to a deep maroon mixed with violet and black. Nails turned from normal to claws perfect for ripping innards out and severing bone from flesh. His glasses fell from his face, revealing pure black eyes in which there was no soul. The farmer grew from his normal height to five times that, crashing through the porch roof. As his skin stretched to mold to the new form, pores expanded, some oozing with blood and a purple substances. A muzzle of some kind – not from any animal alive – sprouted on his face, the hackles raised showing off jagged canines.

_**With Shirley**_

The small Chihuahua narrowed her eyes as a _presence_ swept over her. It wasn't the normal darkness that Nowhere had; no, it was something darker and more ancient. Clenching the golden locket dangling from her neck, Shirley felt the presence increasing yet another started to form. Sighing at recognition of the smaller presence, the small dog whirled around and gazed at the figure sitting in front of her. "Cheyenne," Shirley nodded at the young witch, who just grinned mischievously back.

"What did you do? You know using you powers are outlawed for your kind," the hybrid asked, wanting to know what the hell the 'child' did.

A pout slipped onto the young face, replacing the smile, and turned her head to the side in a bemused manner. _So much for going to tell her what was happening_, Cheyenne asked innocently, "Me? I did nothing that I know of; I came to ask you of the same." Seeing the dog close her eyes and shake her head, the witch wondered what to do now, seeing as how she wasn't going to be helping since she was accused. Making a thoughtful sound, Cheyenne stood up and – with a crack - vanished.

Opening her eyes once more, Shirley saw that her acquaintance had vanished. Growling in annoyance, Shirley turned on her heels and made her way to the Bagges farm. Summoning some inner power, she felt her form start to shift from a small dog to large canine. Picking up speed through the desert, the _presence_ shifted as well as its chains and cage, which was formed long ago by an unknown power, began to dissolve, seeping out into the mortal world.

_**Back with Courage**_

Moving out of the way so they wouldn't be crushed, Courage rolled to the right as the Computer dove left. The monstrous beast that now was Eustace roared in fury, its prey escaping him. Turning its cold, black gaze to the smaller of the two, the creature slid on its clawed paws rising dirt into the air, and snarled at the former dog.

Coiling to pounce again, the hellish animal stared up as a shadow formed over him and towards him. An equally large animal collided into it, knocking them down and away from both Courage and the Computer yet also rolling away from one another.

Courage saw that the other animal had green fur and was canine unlike the other hellish beast. Also a deep power radiated off of the animal, causing the other to shrink back and, without warning, leap backwards, vanishing in a thick foggy smoke. The other canine growled in annoyance at her prey escaping, and, as a purple fog engulfed the animal, Shirley's small form replaced the larger one.

"S-Shirley!" Courage gasped, clearly bewildered. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Courage looked up and noticed the other towering above him.

"Get up twit," Computer sighed in exasperation, rolling his teal eyes at the puzzled stare he received. Huffing in frustration, Computer hauled up the smaller form to his feet. The two locked gazes for a moment and refocused on the small Chihuahua, who was examining where the beast had vanished. A large ashen circle displayed where the monster had been.

"W-what was that?" Courage stuttered, clearly still shaken. Shirley turned her gaze to the two and, as she was about to reply, was cut off by another.

"A Hell Hound," Cheyenne's voice rang out. Courage and the Computer turned to the voice and saw a teen, no older than fifteen if that, sitting onto of the porches' roof with her feet dangling of the ends; while Shirley just glared at the figure. Computer studied the stranger as Courage just coward behind him. She had medium length brown hair and wore a vibrant red shirt with worn blue jeans that were ripped at the knees. A gray jacket hung limply from her waist and fluttered in the wind.

Cheyenne flung herself off the roof, much to Courage's terror and Computer's amusement, and landed on her feet not at all fazed. She gave the small group a coy grin and strutted up to the closest to. Stopping in front of the Computer, Courage still quaking behind him, she turned her head up to stare the 6"2' man in the eyes. "Hiya!" the brunette chirped happily, trying to see behind the imposing figure.

Raising an eyebrow at the teens delight, Computer let a disinterested look onto his face. "And you are?" he drawled cautiously.

"That is Cheyenne, ignore her," Shirley growled at them, glaring at the witch. The other just stuck their tongue out in response. Sighing in irritation, the Chihuahua asked finally, after a moment of silence, "I thought you left, what brought you back?"

A guilty look flashed on the young face and, with a sigh, mutter, "I sorta… used my magic… and well… unleashed the mother load of all demons." The teen ended with an awkward chuckle, clearly afraid by the look on Shirley's face as well as the others.

"You did WHAT!" Courage and Computer screamed, pretty sure that wasn't a good thing, while Shirley smacked her forehead.

"Who, exactly, did you release?" Shirley asked through clenched teeth.

"It was… Zepar," she squeaked, looking at the two for some help for the soon to be punishment.

"WHAT!"

_Sorry if this chapter was confusing… I really tried to make it sound right! School has been frying my brain -_-. R&R please! It makes me want to actually write!_

_***Moonlight***_


End file.
